bfgalliafandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicles
In Battlefield Gallia, multiple vehicles come into use for the factions. Many of these are actually variants, though (the Edelpanzerjaeger, the Jagdpanther, the Flakpanzer-V (both G and D variants), the Jagdpanzer 38(t) Hetzer, and so forth). Axis Vehicles Tanks and related vehicles German/Gallian See also: Panzers *Gross/Lichte Traktor/Panzerwagen M. 1928/M. 1930: The direct precursour to the GPz. I and Pz. I, the German "Traktors" and the Gallian Panzerwagens were alternate names for the same tank. *Panzerkampfwagen I/Gallischer Panzerkampfwagen I: The Pz. I and GPz. I were one of the first joint-produced tanks, originating from Gallian designs in late 1920s and early 1930s before Hitler came to power. Afterwards, the two countries went their own directions in regards to how the machines were devloped. The GPz. I never saw any considerable service, as the Skoda-designed LT-35 35(t) (and later LT-38 38(t)) did the Gallian tank's job far better. Unable to acquire the Czech machines, Germany used their development to produce a training tank, and later an intrim tank, that would see use up until the 1940 invasion of England. Both were armed with weapons similar to the MG-15 and MG-34. *Panzerkampfwagen II: Armed with a 20mm aircraft cannon, the Panzer II wasn't built for head-on combat, and wouldn't be out of place in the Gallian arsenal at the time. Fairly mobile, and with light armor, it could often get behind the slightly heavier Gallian counterparts and attack the rear armor and radiator with ease. *Gallischer Panzerkampfwagen II/Panzer II (G): Heavier than the German produced model, the GPz. II first entered service in 1939, months before the German invasion. At the start, the low-velocity 75mm cannon could easily deal with the light German Pz. II, but the heavier Pz. III's appearance lead to a shift in power. The radiator at the back could, however, lead to the tank's destruction by a single Panzer I; this lead to an infamous incident a week before Randgriz fell, when a team of three anti-tank riflemen destroyed an entire battalion's worth of the GPz. II. **Jagdpanzer II(G): similar to the Hetzer, the Jagdpanzer II(G) took the GPz. II chassis and removed the superstructure and turret, trading them for an open-top mount for a single high-velocity, long-barrelled 75mm gun like what was used on later Panzer IV variants. *Panzerkampfwagen III: Between it and the Panzer IV, the Panzer III was to be the anti-tank model, and started service in time to end the GPz. II's surpemeacy. The tank left service as a front-line tank in 1941, when it was replaced by German-produced Edelweiss tanks. **Ausf. A: The original 1939 variant used in Gallia. Fairly short lived, as Matilda II tanks lended to the small Duchy from Britain proved too heavy for the original 50mm gun to deal with. **Ausf. B: Lessons learned in Gallia lead to a longer, higher-velocity 50mm cannon being mounted, as well as heavy armor that could deal with the low-velocity 75mm rounds of the GPz. II. Unfortunately also cut short by the limited-usage Matilda II-25pdr, aka Assault Matilda. Against many other machines, it worked fine. **Ausf. C: A changed mount and the introduction of a second MG-34 into the turret ment that the 50mm gun was often offset to the side slightly. **Ausf. E: Given armored skirts to help combat Boys Anti-tank rifles in England, the Ausf. E was actually the last direct Panzer III variant present in direct combat as a tank. It sometimes had its armor skirst on the turret removed to allow for the installment of a "Wanderung Stuka" on the top. **StuG III: Trading the turret for a low profile, the StuG III was also armed with a stubby 75mm cannon like the GPz. II and early Pz. IV models. The name "StuG" came from a shortening for the term "Sturmgezshuetz", or "Assault gun". *Panzerkampfwagen IV: Between it and the Panzer III, the IV was to be the anti-infantry model, though the 75mm cannon was often given antitank rounds as well. While the gun was short in terms of length, like the GPz. II's, the Pz. IV's gun was later stretched to allow for proper antitank combat with the machine. **Ausf. A: Seeing service soon after the invasion of France began, this is the original model of Pz. IV. It was replaced with an improved model, as the armor was too thin to take a 25-pounder round - though, many German tanks would struggle against 84- to 85mm weapons until the Bengal Tiger entered service. **Ausf. B: Originally simply an up-armoring of the A, Ausf. B saw the inclusion of a longer 75mm cannon, as crews complained of being inable to fight against enemy tanks, in spite of the tank's intended role. The Panzer IV's - and thus the Ausf. B's - service life was cut short by the more effective - if also more expensive - Edelweiss. **StuG IV: Armed with the long 75mm gun that would have been mounted on the Panzer IV's C variant - which never came to be - the StuG IV saw use as an effective tank destroyer, becoming the bane of Soviet tanks, including the feared T-34's earlier models. *Panzer V(G) "Edelweiss"/"Panther": When Hitler first saw the Edelweiss, he demanded a thousand of them. When he heard the name, he demanded it changed. Not a fan of Theimer's choice of names, but most certainly of the machine itself. Armed with a German-produced 88mm gun, instead of the original 82mm, the Panzer IV(G) officially entered service under the name "Panther" - though it ended being called the Edelweiss anyway, and the name "Panther" was passed on to the Panzer V(D). **Ausf. Null: The "Zero" variant, as recovered by the German military. **Ausf. A: The first model to enter service. It was used in the later part of France, and saw use until 1941, when it was phased out in favor of Ausf B. **Ausf. B-II: Heavier armor and a more powerful - if less effecient and gas-guzzling - petrol engine marked the German military's return to petrol-fueled vehicles for the time being. Ausf. B also sported a built-up superstructure, and sloped armor plating, allowing it to take on even the heavy KV tanks of the Soviet Union. **Ausf. C: Armed with an enlongated 8.8cm gun that would have been mounted on the Tiger I had it been persued, the C-model had the sloped armor of the Ausf. B-II, a Ragnite engine after finding a motherload of it in the mountains of southern France, and was actually often confused with the heavier Bengal Tiger. **StuG V(G)/Ausf. B-I: To the regular Edelweisses as the KV-2 is to the KV-1, the StuG V(G) traded an 8.8cm cannon up for a 10.5 cm leFH 18/40 in direct fire. This let it combat the new IS tanks coming into service, but like the KV-2, the tank suffered from poor turret ring designs and had a slab-sidded turret. **Sturmpanzer V(G): Akin to the later Sturmtiger, the Sturmpanzer V(G) traded a turret wit 360-degree traverse for a large 21cm mortar, which regulated the vehicle to seige and anti-ship warfare, where it succeded when used. The mortar, while great against heavy fortifications such as around the city of Moscow, fell short when used as an actual artillery gun, though it could annihilate any enemy vehicle it hit from any range. **Panzerjaeger V(G): AKA the "Uberhetzer", the Pzjgr. V(G) bore resemblance to an enlarged Jagdpanzer 38(t) from which it borrowed its nickname. Ultimately a more stable mount for the leFH 18/40, and far easier than the StuG V(G) to produce, as the old non-updated Ausf. A tanks could be readily turned into Pzjgr. V(G)-series machines. ***Panzerjaeger V(G)-E: A strange inversion of prior developments, when Germany purchased weapons from the Empire, the Imperial army requested 300 Pzjgr. V(G)s for use as assault guns, as their own tank was falling short. The leFH 18/40 main gun was replaced with an Imperial 85mm infantry anti-tank gun, albeit much longer than the one used in the Imperial PzStuG 1941. Imperial See also: Panzerwagen series *Panzerwagen M1921: The most common tank in the Imperial military from 1922 to 1940, the M1921 was lightly armed and armored, and not very complex at all, unlike the German counterparts. A 50mm cannon in the turret and a large 85mm mortar in the hull provided the tank with considerable bite, but not enough to prevent enemy tanks from easily destroying it. It was also armed with some 7.62mm light machine guns to combat infantry even better. **Deutsches: In order to fill a hole formed from Germany's lack of tanks, about 250 Pz. M1921's were sold to the Wehrmacht in 1939, to prepare for the invasion of Gallia. The 85mm mortar was replaced with a 20mm aircraft cannon, as was the 50mm main gun. The Uranus machine guns were replaced with MG-34's. *Panzerwagen M1933: As old as the German Reich itself, the M1933 was comparable to the later T-34 in many places - armament being one of them. A 76.2mm cannon was often equipped, but flamethrower variants and even a designated anti-infantry machine gun variant exist. **Deutsches: Once again, to fill a hole in their own arsenal, Germany purchased Imperial machinery and rearmed it. The 76.2mm cannon was replaced with a short 75mm cannon not unlike the Panzer IV's, and the 85mm mortar in the hull was replaced with a pair of MG-34's. *Panzerwagen M1939: Developed shortly after the war in Gallia started, the tank reached the front too late to get any action. It outclassed everything the British and Soviets could throw at it during the earlier part of the war, and could readily destroy the T-35 Heavy Tank with ease, while the Soviet machine struggled. This was because of the long-barrelled 7.62mm cannon, and the fairly stout 122mm mortar. Its armor could easily shrug off even the QF 25-pounder.' **Deutsches: As with prior designs, the Germans used a modified machine. The M1939-D ended up trading the mortar for a much larger and more powerful 150mm howitzer such as used on the SiG I. The cannon was originally swapped for a 75mm cannon, but later the FLaK 18 was found in the turrets. *Panzersturmgeschutz M1941: Armed with a high-velocity 85mm infantry cannon, the PzStuG 41 was developed to be a mobile mortar system to support infantry, but the rearming with the 85mm cannon allowed it to combat early model T-34s with ease. It struggled against later variants and the T-44/100 when it appeared in late 1942 due to rushed development, and the round couldn't break the armor of the earlier KV-1 tank, inducing shortcomings early in the machine's service life. Following the Soviet example, a 1944 variant traded up for a 115mm cannon. *Panzerwagen M1944M: More information can be found at this unit's page, Panzerwagen 44M TAS. Allied Vehicles Tanks and related vehicles *M4 Sherman: The Main United States standard Meidum Tank of the War, armed with a 75mm M3 L/40 cannon, its main frontal armor, 3 inches thick, could stand up to a 88mm round, but mostly requires large numbers of the tank in order to attack a larger foe, such as a Bengal Tiger or Edelweiss. However, it made up for the weakness with sheer usefulness, and many variants existed in all roles, including artillery, anti-aircraft, tank destroyers, anti-mine tanks, and so on. *M26 Pershing: Mainly built to counter the Bengal Tigers and Edelweisses fielded by the German military, the Pershing mounted a 90mm cannon based off an AA gun that could easily deal with either. It wasn't as flexable as the smaller, easily produced Sherman, but flamethrower variants, akin to the canned Crocodile variant of Churchill tank, did exist.